The Game of Love
by MysticGoth
Summary: My first PJATO story. Percabeth. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH. After Annabeth's confession in BOTL, Percy searches out his feelings toward her and he may find that she may have feelings for him back.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen

The Game of Love

Prologue

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this

It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe

It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go

It might be more than you believe

(it might be more than you believe)  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see

It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

I won't go!  
No I won't go down!

-It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down

When you think of being sixteen, you think about getting driver's license, you're starting to date, and all that you have worry about is your future. I am scared for my future all right, but not in the way you think. Sometimes I wish I was normal, but in the last few years, actually all my life, I've never been normal.

I am a demigod.

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son to the Sea God known as Poseidon. Now, I know what you're thinking, that is so cool! Stop right there because it is not cool being a demigod, especially when your dad is one of the Big Three. Being Poseidon's son has been cool for a while, but when I think about it, sometimes I do wish I was never born at all.

Right now, I'm sitting on the banks of Long Island Sound, right next to Camp Half-Blood. Also, I'm in the rain. Yeah, I'm pretty stupid, aren't I? But you seem to forget, as the son of Poseidon, I can control the water. It's basically raining around me, not even getting a drop of water on me. I hear thunder above and I cringe. I really do hope that Zeus is not in a bad mood.

Seeing the lightning hit the water, I supposed that Zeus was not happy with my dad at the moment. And he does have a good reason why. I'm the only one who can either destroy or save Olympus. That's why at this moment my sixteenth birthday is important.

You see, when I first came to Camp Half-Blood three years ago, there was prophecy made about the Big Threes' (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) children. That there would be one who would either destroy or save Olympus from Kronos, the Titan Lord, and everyone believes that it's me.

At first, I lived in the denial that maybe it can't be me. But as soon as Thalia left two years ago to join the Hunters, I knew I was the one. Then last year…my fists are clenching at this. This last year has been hard that I'm surprised I haven't gone insane because of it.

A lot of things happened within this last year alone that it made me realize that my time was almost up. That I was going to die. But that's not what was really bothering me. It was one person that was bothering me, one person that no matter what I do, will never leave me alone.

Annabeth.

Right now, I feel like my heart being split into two. Why is it that every time I think about her my heart clenches in pain? First off, let me explain about Annabeth and me.

We've been best friends since the first time I came to Camp Half-Blood. We've been through so much together these past three years and last year, Annabeth was given a prophecy. She refused to tell me the last line of the prophecy until the time when I had to go back to the real world. The last line was you will lose a loved one to something worse then death.

When she told me, I thought she was talking about me, but in the end, she confessed it was Luke that she was thinking of. At that point, I thought Annabeth and I had something. She kissed me and then she threw that in my face. Even now, I still see when we said goodbye after that confession. She turned away from me and never looked back.

She even ignored me now. She still talked to me and everything, but something's different about our relationship, if you can even call it that. It seems like now we're nothing but strangers.

My Cyclops half-brother, Tyson, even noticed the change in our relationship. He tried to get me to talk about it, but every time I tried to talk about it, my mouth would clamp shut and nothing would come out.

But it was Grover, my satyr best friend, who was trying everything in his power to get me and Annabeth to talk to each other again. Like the one time at the archery, he practically dragged me over to Annabeth to strike up a conversation, but Annabeth just ignored me.

I think I'm cold because I am now wrapping my arms around my body like a security blanket. There are even tears forming in my eyes now. Resting my head between my legs, I felt my powers slipping and rain started to fall on me, but I didn't care. At least it hid the tears that now had fallen.

I rarely cry, but what would you do if your whole world was falling apart at the seams? Thinking about Annabeth, the prophecy, Kronos, and my father brought more tears to my eyes. Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to be the one?

The ocean was getting more violent with my emotions racking me. I could hear the creatures of the ocean protest, but it didn't matter, did it? Nothing should matter to me anymore, not even…

"PERCY!"

My head shot up at hearing the voice I thought I would never hear again. I turned my tearful green eyes toward the female voice, the voice of Annabeth. She had grown more during the summer. She had grown more beautiful in one year then the last time I saw her. Her blonde hair had gotten longer and her gray eyes more mature and with more wisdom then I ever thought possible. She was wearing blue jeans and her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. When she saw me, I could swear I saw her roll her eyes at me.

She ran to me and I used my powers to cover both of us. She sighed angrily as she looked me in the eyes. "Seaweed brain! What are you doing out here?! You're going to get sick if you stay out here!"

I looked at her shocked, why would she care about me now? When she ignored me since I got back? I turned my eyes back to the violent ocean. "Why should you care?"

I didn't look at Annabeth, but I knew she was biting her bottom lip as she thought about my question, though it wasn't a hard question. Finally, she took a breath and said to me.

"Percy…I don't know what to say to you."

Closing my eyes, I let out a less than audible sigh. Of course she wouldn't know what to say, she hadn't talked to me so long that she didn't even realize what it did to me.

"What about why you haven't talked to me since I came back to camp? Or even tried to call me during the year? What did I do that made you ignore me? We're supposed to be friends, Annabeth."

I opened my eyes and saw her nod her head in understanding. She brushed some of her blond hair behind her ear before saying. "Percy, I'm sorry, but what I was I supposed to say to you after what happened last year? Oh sorry Percy. Sorry that I was still in mourning over Luke to talk to you!"

At the mention of Luke, I felt the urge to punch something. She was still hung up on the guy. I mean, he was evil and he tried to kill us more then once. Why couldn't Annabeth see that Luke was never going to be there for her?

_Well, you might never be there for her either. _There was that voice again. The voice that ruined everything and I knew it was right. By the time I turned sixteen, I would probably be dead and Annabeth would be alone.

Looking at her, I realized that I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted to be with her. Thinking back on the kiss she gave me, I knew she wouldn't kiss me for any reason. When Annabeth put her mind something, it was for a reason. But why would she kiss me when she loved Luke?

I decided to break the silence.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

In a matter of five seconds, I saw Annabeth's face turn red. She was looking very embarrassed and nervous all at the same time. She was trying not to keep eye contact with me. She gulped as she said quietly to me.

"I kissed you for luck. I kissed because I knew we were in danger and I wanted to give you something to comfort you."

I blinked my eyes at that. Then I blinked again. I didn't understand what she was trying to say to me. Then as I thought about it more, I understood. She kissed me goodbye. The kiss was nothing but a pity kiss. My first kiss and it had to be a fake one. I turned my eyes back on Annabeth.

"Look, I'm sorry I asked the question. I know you didn't mean it. I mean, why would you mean it, you don't love me, you love Luke, right?"

With that, I stood up, walking away from Annabeth. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Annabeth stared at me like she was not looking at me at all. It was like she was looking past me, through me. She reached up to touch my cheek.

"Seaweed brain, haven't you realized that Luke was never who I wanted?"

Now I was even more confused then ever. First, she tells me she was mourning for Luke still, she kissed me to tell me goodbye, and now she's telling that she never loved Luke?! What was with this girl? Couldn't she make up her mind?

"Annabeth…"

She placed her finger on my lips, which made my body shiver slightly at her touch. She smiled at me before saying.

"Now I want you to listen to me, Percy Jackson, I know Luke is gone. I know that he's never going to return. But he was never the one I really loved. There was only one person I was thinking of when I heard the prophecy. That's why I kissed you, Percy; I knew you were going to die. But it was then Luke died and I realized I did love Luke."

She saw the look on my face that didn't so much as hide my hatred for Luke because she reached down by her side and touched my hand, linking her fingers with mine.

"But not real love, Percy. I loved Luke like a brother, I may have loved him in the beginning, but now…I love someone else."

As I looked into Annabeth's eyes, I didn't even notice the sun on the horizon. All I could focus on was her. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes and I felt my heart constrict at the sight. I licked my lips nervously before saying to her.

"Is it…me?"

But even before Annabeth could answer me, we both heard voices behind us.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!"

I had to fight my groan of disappointment when I saw Grover and Tyson coming over the hill, obviously looking for us. But they both pull up short when they saw us together.

Tyson looked over at Grover, who looked just as shocked as Tyson was. They approached us cautiously as Annabeth quickly let go of my hand. Tyson went next to me, looking between me and Annabeth with his one brown eye.

"What are you two doing out here in the cold rain?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Tyson. "I came out here searching for Percy. Obviously I found him." Grover looked suspiciously between us. He knew something was up. He was smart that way. Ever since our encounter with Pan last year, Grover seemed to grow wiser.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable and a little bit irritated at what they interrupted. Grover noticed my discomfort and said.

"Let's go back to camp; breakfast is almost ready, I think."

When I saw Tyson and Grover head back up the hill, Annabeth started to follow when I pulled her to a stop. She looked at me for a second before asking.

"What?"

I started to open my mouth, but like with Tyson, it stayed shut. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say to what Annabeth was saying before? Was she really going to confess what I thought she was going to confess?

Instead I shook my head as I walked ahead of her.

"Nevermind."

And I knew as I walked up the hill back toward camp that my life was never going to be same and something other then the war was going to happen this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

Didn't you even feel like you just made the biggest mistake of your life? I feel like I just did. Leaving Percy at the beach was one of the hardest things I ever did. I could still the warmth he gave me when he looked at me with such emotion in his sea-green eyes, that I realized how much I really did love him.

Yes, you heard me right. I love Percy Jackson. It seems like an impossible relationship, with our parents hating each other, we should be enemies. But these past three years had taught me that the heart doesn't lie.

My feelings started for him last year, after the prophecy I was given. When I heard the last line, I fell to my knees and cried. At first, I thought it was Luke, but in the end, I realized that I might lose Percy and it torn my heart into two. I pleaded to the Oracle to tell me if I was going to lose Percy, but nothing came.

When we went into the Labyrinth, I made sure I kept my eyes on Percy. It was then I also noticed how he'd grown. He was not the little twelve year old I met three years ago, it was almost a man. His black hair had gotten a little bit thicker and he'd grown at least a couple inches, but it was his eyes that I noticed above anything else. They never changed from the sea-green that I fell in love with.

But when it came to the time when Percy and I were in the volcano together, I had a gut feeling I was going to lose him in this time and place. I lied when I told him I only kissed him for luck. I kissed him goodbye. There were so many things I wanted to say to him in that moment, but I just couldn't find the words.

The hardest time in my life was when I thought Percy was dead. For two weeks, I spent my time in my cabin, just staring into space. I could barely eat, I couldn't sleep, and all I could think about was Percy.

Everyone, especially Chiron, was worried about me. They were afraid for my well-being as well as for the camp's safety. So I sat in my cabin waiting for someone who I thought was never going to come back.

Then the day came when Percy did come back. I was so happy to see him on the outside, but inside, I was boiling in anger at the sight of him. I didn't know what I was going to do when I approached him. I was wanted to hit him like I planned, but in the end, my heart won out and I hugged him. That's when a caught the scent of the beach on him and I knew where he was. I felt jealously torn through me at that thought. I also realized that I causing a scene, so I pulled away. But that wasn't the end of our journey.

Another person joined us on our quest, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or should I call her my prey? As Athena's daughter, I tend to get very territorial and when came to Percy, I was like a lioness waiting for the right opportunity to attack Rachel. I mean, I felt like I wasn't good enough for Percy.

Rachel was pretty and she was…normal. And when I saw Rachel interact with Percy, I felt my heart crumble a little more each time. Maybe Percy didn't feel the same for me after all.

Then it came to when after the Labyrinth was destroyed, Percy and I were standing on Half-Blood hill by Thalia's tree. We just stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Then he asked me the one thing I never wanted to answer.

The last line of the prophecy.

I already felt tears at the mention of it as he started to explain each line one at a time. I tried to tell him to stop, but he's so stubborn, he wouldn't listen. When he got to the final line, I lost it. And I blurted out that I was thinking about Luke. I knew it was stupid, I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to feel the pain that I've been feeling this past year.

I could tell by the look on his face that it did hurt him that I said Luke and not him. It served him right to play with my feelings like that. As I watched him turn and go, I left as well, not even looking back at the one person that could break me. And it did break me to see him go and not tell him how I felt.

And now that he's back in my life once more, my heart feels complete and yet it doesn't. At first, I ignored him and my feelings, hoping that everything I felt would pass and we would go back to being friends. But I somehow lost that battle when I saw him down at the beach. And I broke my silence to him; no longer could I ignore him. There he was, sitting there looking like the whole world was on his shoulders and believe me, we both know that feeling.

And I approached him quickly, hoping he would notice me, which he did after I called him the nickname that had somehow became an endearment over time. He asked me why I kissed him and I blushed red. How did I know he was going to bring that up? There were many things we could've talked about, the weather, the war, but why did he have to bring up that kiss?

So, I did what came naturally when it came to my feelings, I lied. I told him that I only kissed him for luck and I acted like it meant nothing to me. But when I saw his face after I said that, he looked hurt. He stood up then and started to walk away from me and I panicked.

What was I going to do now? But it seemed my unconscious mind was controlling me in that moment because I found myself standing up and running after Percy. Then, with a shaking hand, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face me and it almost took my breath away. He was so handsome and yet, there was still that little boy inside him, like he was scared.

And I couldn't blame him. I knew he was the one in the prophecy and I would fight to the death to protect him. I just didn't know how to put my thoughts into words. So I just reached up and touched his cheek. He shivered at my touch and it made me smile mentally before I asked him.

"Seaweed brain, haven't you realized that Luke was never who I wanted?"

Noticing his confused look, I decided to try and explain myself. I told him almost everything. I told him that I kissed him because I thought he was going to die and that I did love Luke.

That was not the answer Percy wanted to hear because he looked angry. I then reached down with my other hand and grasped his hand, tightly locking my fingers with his. He looked surprised and yet happy at the same time. I then whispered, leaning my head closer to his.

"But not real love, Percy. I loved Luke like a brother, I may have loved him in the beginning, but now…I love someone else."

Now he looked really shocked and there was something else there and I couldn't decipher it. He just stared at me like I was all he could see in this moment and it brought tears to my eyes. He has never looked at me like that before and it made my heart pound.

He then asked the one question I could never answer.

"Is it…me?"

Looking into his eyes, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I love him more than anything in the world, but it was not meant to be. I heard Grover and Tyson calling our names and it too everything in my power not to tell them off. To tell them to go away so I can be alone with Percy.

I removed my hands from his hand and his face, feeling the absence of his warmth immediately. I saw Tyson looking back and forth between us and him looking at me. I knew he was a little mad at me for ignoring Percy. Grover was also looking between us and he knew something was going on. In fact, he already knew that I had feelings for Percy.

Tyson said to me. "What are you two doing out here in the cold rain?" I rolled my eyes at Tyson's question. Of course it was stupid, being out in the rain, but I just said sarcastically.

"I came out here searching for Percy. Obviously I found him."

I knew that sounded harsh and it was evident on Percy's face that once again, I hurt his feelings. Note to self: Beat your head against the wall until you get a headache when you get back to the cabin. I really hated when I hurt Percy's feelings.

Grover decided to break the uncomfortable silence by saying that breakfast was almost ready. So, walking back up the hill, I felt something grab my arm. I looked back and saw Percy looking at me. I was holding my breath in expectation. I've always dreamed of this moment, where he sweep me into his arms and kiss me like something out of a movie, but again, that was not meant to be.

I asked him, maybe a little bit more brutal then I intended. "What?" Percy looked like he was going to say something, but then his mouth just closed again. So much for thinking my fantasy of mine would actually come true.

As he walked past me, I felt the tears come back into my eyes. I wanted to call him back and say what I wanted to say before we were interrupted. I sighed before I sauntered back up the hill after the three young men.

Now, back to the present, I sat at my breakfast table with the other Athena campers. I pushed my fork against my untouched food, thinking about Percy again. I lifted my head up and saw him across the room, laughing at something Tyson just said. He then focused his eyes on me and I glanced down, trying to hide the blush that came on my cheeks.

"You like Percy, don't you? Well, it's obvious, wise girl. I thought you'd be smarter than that."

I blinked as I heard the one voice that I didn't think that way about Percy and me. I looked up and saw Clarisse smiling at me, which was a first in itself. She had lost some weight over the year and she actually looked happy. Which I wasn't surprised at since she was dating Chris Rodriguez, but why would she help me with Percy?

She smirked as she glanced over at Percy, who was now paying attention to what Grover was saying. She nodded toward him, and then looked back at me. "You know what they say about love? When you find it, keep it close to you. I've noticed you and Percy for awhile now, Annabeth and I have to say that you two are dumb."

I looked at Clarisse like she was crazy. But she just shook her head at me. She sighed before looking me dead in the eye.

"Percy's crazy about you, Annabeth. Can't you tell that? I could tell that since he arrived here three years ago."

I bit my lip as I listened to what Clarisse was saying. If that was true, then why did he never tell me? I let my eyes wander back over to Percy and he was watching me again with confusion in green eyes at the sight of Clarisse talking to me.

I smiled at him, letting him know it was okay. Even though he was far away, I could see his face reddening high on his cheeks. I suppressed a laugh as Clarisse then said to me.

"Yeah, he definitely likes you. Just tell me one thing, wise girl. What are your feelings for him?"

Curling my lip, I wanted to tell Clarisse to get lost, but then I saw almost every camper from my cabin stare at me, like they were expecting my answer. I felt myself pale at the prospect. I did not want witnesses when I said my feelings to Percy.

Noticing Clarisse was smirking at me again, I said to her, angrily. "Why do you want to know anyway, Clarisse?" Shaking her head, Clarisse saw that Percy was heading over here. She glanced back at me.

"Everyone knows about you and Percy, Annabeth. Why don't you let him know?"

"Let me know what?"

I cringed when I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear. Percy was right behind me, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Clarisse. Clarisse slid her gaze to Percy.

"Oh, it was nothing that concerns you, loser. Unless you want to get involved?"

Percy looked down at me very briefly as he said to Clarisse. "This is not even your table, Clarisse, so why don't you go be aggravating somewhere else?"

Eyeing me and Percy knowingly, Clarisse said to him. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your own table with the Cyclops and the satyr? Why bother to defend Annabeth? She's a big girl, she can take of herself."

I saw Percy's face pale and he gulped nervously before he said, stuttering. "I-I-I just thought..." Clarisse grinned. "Yes?" Percy was looking even nervous as I saw his hand itch toward Riptide in his pocket. He knew he couldn't fight Clarisse in the dining hall.

He then said, a little more strongly than before. "I just thought she would need assistance."

Rolling her eyes, Clarisse sighed and turned back around. But she turned back toward us as she started to walk away. She smirked. "By the way, Annabeth, think about what I said."

I gulped audibly as I saw Clarisse walk back to her table, her roommates laughing loudly at the sight of my face. She was still smirking before she turned back to her friends.

I looked back at Percy was looking at me with curious gleam in his eyes. "What was she talking about, Annabeth?"

Biting my bottom lip again, I glanced around me and everyone was staring at us. Maybe Clarisse wasn't wrong about everyone knowing about Percy and me. They were looking at us like they were expecting us to kiss or something. I gulped again as I looked back at Percy.

"It was nothing, Percy. She was just talking nonsense as usual. No big deal."

Then I stood up and walked away from him, back toward the Athena cabin. I needed time to think about what I'm going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Clarisse's POV**

At this point, I would say that Percy and Annabeth are clueless to their feelings toward each other. Mr. and Mrs. Clueless, yeah that had a ring to it. My confrontation with Annabeth didn't work out the way I hoped. I was hoping that…loser would stay out of it, but alas, it didn't work out that way.

I watched as Annabeth left the dining pavilion and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. To me, that emotion has never been in my genes, but now it was. I looked at Percy then and I saw a mixture of emotions on his face. One was definitely confusion since he always has that expression on his face and there was another that I couldn't identify. And it was showing when he was watching Annabeth walk away.

Was it…love? Or was it something else entirely?

I knew confronting Percy would not be a good idea at this point. He hated my guts and I can respect him for that. I know I was horrible to him in the past and I understood that he would still hate me. I couldn't help but to feel a hint of compassion toward this situation.

Maybe it was because they saved my life a few years back from that Cyclops or was it that I thought of them as friends? Scratch that thought. They were not my friends.

I let my eyes travel and met the gaze of my boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. He smiled in my direction and I smiled back. He's the only good thing about this whole thing. He was there for me was I was losing my mind in that maze and I was there for him when I thought he was going to die.

Then as I thought more about Chris and my relationship, it brought me back to the subject of Percy and Annabeth.

I looked at the Poseidon table and Percy was back with the satyr and the Cyclops. He was smiling, but I could see past that smile. Something happened between him and Annabeth and he's not sharing. Maybe I could get it out of him. Then again, thinking about our past together, I decided confronting Percy would not be a good idea.

Grover was trying to talk to Percy now and I can tell Percy was trying to ignore him.

Oh, this is going to be interesting.

When breakfast was over, I headed straight over to the satyr. He looked at me like I was insane for a moment before he said to me.

"What do you really want, Clarisse? Percy is already embarrassed enough by what happened earlier."

I sighed with sympathy as I replied. "I know you can feel it to, satyr. Percy loves Annabeth and she loves him." Grover nodded as he chewed on an empty Diet Coke can. He swallowed as he said quietly.

"Yeah, I've noticed it. I've always noticed it. Percy is just too stubborn to say anything to her."

"And Annabeth is too scared to say anything."

Grover nodded again. "Exactly. I've been trying to talk to both of them and nothing was happening. Except this morning…"

I sat next to Grover at the Poseidon table, good thing everyone else was gone so it was okay. I then said to him urgently. "What happened?"

That made Grover drop his half-eaten tin can in shock. He looked nervous, like he didn't want to tell me. As being the daughter of Ares, I was not going to take no for an answer. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Tell me what happened, Grover!"

He grabbed onto my wrists and gently took then off his shoulders. He then said to me in a warning tone. "Why do you want to know?" Running my hands through my hair in frustration, I sighed.

"Grover, I hate to admit, but Percy and Annabeth are…sort of…my friends, too. I want them to be… happy."

Grover didn't say anything for a few moments before he burst out laughing, falling off the bench and landing on the concrete ground, still laughing hysterically. I felt my anger rise as I said to him.

"It's not funny!"

That shut Grover up as he looked up at me. He quickly got up and sat next to me again, staring at me. After a few seconds, he said almost in a disbelieving tone.

"You do? But I thought you hated Percy?"

Rolling my eyes, I said. "I might have hated him before. It's just now…I don't know. I've changed, I've matured…" I heard Grover snort and I glared at him before continuing. "I've matured some and I see what Annabeth sees in Percy. He's…nice. If I wasn't dating Chris, I would probably be after Percy myself." I could feel my face blushing by the end of that confession.

"The point is, we got to help then, Grover. You're their friend and you know them better then I do."

"But they won't listen to me. I mean they ignored each other at the beginning of this summer; well it was Annabeth that ignored Percy. I just don't think they'll listen."

Hearing everything Grover said, I asked him something else. "What happened this morning?" I saw the scared look on his face and I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going to tell anyone, tell me…" I gulped as I said the hardest word I'd probably ever say, "please."

The satyr smiled before saying in a whisper, urging me to come closer.

"Tyson and I caught them down by the beach. It seemed they were deep in discussion. Annabeth was holding Percy's hand and touching his face like a girlfriend would do. I couldn't see Percy's face, but it looked like both of them were lost in their own world. When we interrupted them, Percy looked annoyed, so did Annabeth. I don't know what was going on down there, but I know if we would've arrived a few minutes later, they would've been kissing."

I pondered about that as I tapped my chin with my finger. There had to be someway to get Percy and Annabeth to get together. Then an idea struck me. I grabbed onto Grover and started to drag him to the big house.

"Where are we going, Clarisse?!"

I looked back at Grover. "Congratulations, we're going to play matchmaker and I know who can help us."

"So, you see, that's my plan, Chiron."

Grover and I were standing in front the pinochle table, with Mr. D listening in. He looked bored as usual as he drank from his Diet Coke can. He looked at Chiron.

"I thought we were not supposed to meddle into the children's' lives, Chiron?"

Chiron ignored Mr. D as he addressed me and Grover.

"Clarisse, do you think it would be wise to do this?"

I nodded. "Yes. I think that a dance would lighten everyone's mood. Also, this would be the perfect time to help Percy and Annabeth as well."

Chiron looked like he was thinking about it. He rubbed his beard in a slow fashion until he looked at me again. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but since I have also noticed the difference in Percy and Annabeth myself, I would be glad to help."

Mr. D snorted as he threw his empty Diet Coke can into the fire. "Chiron, you can't be serious. You're going to help them do this dance in order for Peter and Annabelle get together?"

I looked between Chiron and Mr. D, feeling anxious. Chiron couldn't ignore that the camp needed something to get their minds off the war going on outside of these walls. Since Kronos' return last year, everyone has been on pins and needles, especially Percy.

Chiron said to Mr. D. "Percy and Annabeth and it's not just for that, it's for the sake of this camp. You know as well as I do that it'll be at anytime that the war will be here. Kronos will take down the camp first."

Mr. D seemed to speculating this as he murmured something I couldn't I didn't understand before he turned to me and Grover.

"Very well, this…_dance_…is, as you would say, on."

I fought with every fiber of my being to not jump up in joy as I looked at Grover, who looked shocked. I said thank you to Chiron and Mr. D before dragging Grover out the door.

When we were outside again, we unfortunately ran into Annabeth. She was looking at us in bewilderment. She looked between Grover and me as she turned directly at Grover.

"Grover, what are you doing w…at the Big House?" I knew she was going to say with Clarisse, but I too used to being hated so it didn't bother me. I turned to Grover with the answer. Grover stammered as he said.

"Well-we…uh…what are we doing at the Big House, Clarisse?"

I frowned at Grover as I said to Annabeth. "We were talking to Chiron about…" I turned back to Grover. "I forget. What were we talking about?"

Grover blinked at me in disbelief. Well, if he wanted to play the game, I was going to play with him. Annabeth looked back and forth at us before putting up her hands.

"Okay, I don't want to know what you're up to. Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Chiron."

Both Grover and I let out a sigh of relief when Annabeth was inside the house. Grover turned to me. "What are you doing? Were you trying to get me killed by Annabeth? I knew it was bad idea to come with you…" But the rest of his words were muffled when I covered his mouth with my hand.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Listen up, Goat Boy; I don't care what you think. This plan is foolproof." I took my hand off his mouth and he whispered back, looking up at me in a questionable manner.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

I rolled my eyes again as I smiled triumphantly. As we walked side by side, I said to him.

"By this Saturday night, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are going to be together. And we're going to help them along."

"How?"

I quirked an eyebrow as I said to him. "You talk to Percy and I'll talk to Annabeth. Since what we got here is a Sadie Hawkins Dance, the girls ask the guys. So, this should be no problem. I'll ask Annabeth and you talk to stubborn Percy Jackson. Nothing can go wrong."

"No."

My jaw dropped in shock when Annabeth said that. We were talking outside the fighting arena where the Athena campers were practicing. As you can tell, I just tried to talk to Annabeth about the dance and asking Percy. I shook off my shock to ask her.

"Why?"

Annabeth looked at me and there was sadness deep in her eyes and again, like Percy, there was something there I couldn't place. I sighed loudly, looking up towards the sky, hoping that at least Aphrodite could hear my plea to help me, but it seemed she was busy.

I gazed back at Annabeth, who was absentmindedly playing with bow and arrow, and asked again. "Why? You never know, you might have a good time." Annabeth glared daggers at me before saying. "No. I don't know why you keep pushing this, Clarisse. Percy will never accept the invitation, never."

With that, Annabeth pushed me, which was hard in the first place, aside and ran back towards the forest. The Naiads were scattering as she approached them, like they were afraid of her.

I growled in frustration at the concept of this. Playing matchmaker was harder then I thought. Maybe I should ask Grover how asking Percy worked out.

But as I approached the Poseidon cabin, I saw Percy storming out of the cabin with Grover behind him, soaking wet. Okay, I guess Grover had about as much luck as I had.

I hurried forward to Grover, who was spitting water out of his mouth. I sighed miserably.

"Didn't work, huh?"

Grover looked at me sarcastically. "What do you think?" He shook his wet hair around, getting me wet in the process. I wiped off the water from my shirt as I asked. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Percy is not up to dancing with Annabeth or any girl for that matter. In fact, as you can see, he got so mad that he sent the water from the fountain into my face. I don't think mentioning Annabeth to him was a good idea. How did it go with Annabeth?"

I shook my head. "About as much luck as you talking to Percy about Annabeth. When I talked to her about the dance and Percy, she just locked up. She didn't want to talk about it. She ran into the forest before I could ask her anymore."

"I think we should just give up."

I wanted to pull out the satyr's horns for saying that. I was so angry at this moment that I wanted to lock both Percy and Annabeth in a closet and let them kill each other. Turning back to Grover, who was now sitting on the ground, I said to him.

"We're not giving up. We're going to get those two together even if we die trying."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Grover's POV**

I watched Clarisse leave me to find Annabeth; I knew this wasn't going to go over well. The news of the dance had already washed over the camp and people were buzzing about it. I didn't see Percy anywhere. I checked everywhere and still no sign of him. I asked everyone and no one knew where Percy was. So I decided to check the only place I knew where he would be. His cabin.

I ran as fast as my hooves could carry me toward the cabins. When I came in front of cabin three, Tyson came out and he was upset. I could tell he'd been crying. That's one thing about Tyson; he's more sensitive then most. I sighed in sympathy for the Cyclops.

"What happened?"

Tyson sniffled as looked behind his shoulder and I saw Percy just sitting, looking outside the window. It wasn't like him to be sitting around. Tyson whispered to me. "Percy is very upset about something. I tried to talk to him, but as you can see, he won't say a word. I fear that he might be…depressed."

Now that was a word I could never describe Percy as. Percy was always…well, he was never the happy-go-lucky type, but he was never…depressed. Tyson looked back at me then, his expression never changing. He sniffled before saying. "Maybe you can try to talk to him. He'd listen to you."

I nodded as I walked into the cabin. Despite who lives here, it was neater than usual. I noticed even the beds were made like if they were slept in. At least the top bunk looked slept in. I approached Percy cautiously, but it seemed that I didn't have to. Percy just sat there, lost in thought as if he didn't even know I was there.

But apparently he did because when Tyson left, he turned toward me. He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Usually, I can feel his emotions, but now, there was nothing there. He was like a shell. And somehow, I was missing the twelve year-old I met three years ago. Now at fifteen, Percy looked like he had all the weight of the world on his shoulders, he looked even older then he was supposed to.

I cleared my throat. "Percy, nobody has seen you around camp in days, what's going on? Are you trying to hide from everyone? You can't lock yourself away in your cabin until you're sixteen."

At that, Percy stiffened slightly. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked down. He said quietly. "I'm not hiding. I'm thinking."

Feeling sympathy come over me, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"It's not doing anybody any good with you hiding like this. You know what would cheer you up? There's a dance going on Saturday night, you can have fun at that."

"No thanks, Grover. Besides I have no date."

I laughed uncomfortably as I then said. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure tons of girls are going to ask you." I added, bit my lip slightly, "Maybe Annabeth will ask you."

That did it. Percy's whole body tensed as I heard the rumble of water from the fountain in the corner. He shut his eyes and I could see there was pain running through his body that I felt it all the way to my soul. I wanted to help my friend, but I didn't know how.

Instead, I said. "Percy…what happened to you two? You and Annabeth were best friends, maybe even more then you and me. You turned to Annabeth more then you ever did to me. So Percy, tell me what happened."

Percy was quiet for a few moments before he said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Seeing him tremble even more, I could feel his anger and sadness rushing through the cabin at lightning speed. The water from the fountain was getting more violent as Percy's emotions got the best of him. A smart person would leave now, but I needed to get to the bottom of this.

I stood up cautiously and approached him slowly. He still had his back turned toward me as I said to him.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe it would help if you did."

Okay, remember how I said a smart person, or in my case satyr, would leave the son of Poseidon alone to sulk? Well, I admit I am not that smart because in that next moment, two things happened. Percy's eyes practically glowed green as his anger rose and the water from the fountain was spinning like a tornado and it was heading toward me.

I couldn't stop the water from hitting me, even with my powers, Percy's were too great. So I sat on the floor spluttering out the sea water from my mouth. Percy didn't even bother to help me up; he just walked past me, slamming the door on his way out.

I sighed devastated as I shook myself dry. I then stood up and walked out into the sun where I met Clarisse, the cause of my failure. She approached me fast, like she was actually worried, but the first question out of her mouth made me think otherwise.

"Didn't work, huh?"

I grumbled under my breath about Clarisse before I said, sarcastically. "What do you think?" I was still spitting out the water that Percy basically threw at me and it made me sad to think that Percy had to go to that to get away from talking about Annabeth.

I shook my head and to my satisfaction, I got Clarisse wet in the process. Serves her right, getting me into this mess in the first place. She then asked me what had happened and I replied.

"Let's just say Percy is not up to dancing with Annabeth or any girl for that matter. In fact, as you can see, he got so mad that he sent the water from the fountain into my face. I don't think mentioning Annabeth to him was a good idea. How did it go with Annabeth?"

I then saw her own face of distraught and I wanted to actually hit something. Why were Annabeth and Percy acting so stubborn? And why wouldn't they tell us what happened between them? I looked down at the ground defeated as I said to her.

"I think we should just give up."

In a matter of a second, Clarisse's face turned bright red in anger. In that moment, I was not happy that she was the daughter of Ares because she could kill me. Instead, she turned to me, actually smiling slightly.

"We're not giving up. We're going to get those two together even if we die trying."

Okay, dying did not sound good at all to me. Was she serious? But the look on her face told me she was serious about dying trying to get Percy and Annabeth together. I then cleared my throat as I stood up, brushing the sand of my clothes.

"You know what? We can't do this on our own, we need help. We need an expert on love."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow and it seemed to come to her. A slow smirk spread against her face before she turned back to me.

"I know who can help us."

8888888888888888888888888

"You want me to do what?"

I cringed at the hostility Silena Beauregard said in that statement. Clarisse and I had arrived at the Aphrodite cabin, hoping she could help us, but it seems she wasn't that willing. We explained the situation to her, or should I say Clarisse explained it to her; I just stood there staring and admiring the beauty of the girl in front of me. I just hope Juniper never finds that out.

Clarisse growled in frustration next to me and I cringed backward. Silena did not look impressed by that. She put her hands on her hips. "Clarisse, you are never get to anywhere by threatening me you know. I have a right to do this or not. It's just…I don't know if I could help them."

I looked confused. "Why not?" Silena sighed as she turned to me. "Love is complicated. Even if I could help Percy and Annabeth, who is to say it doesn't last? Love cannot always last forever."

I don't know if I agreed with that, but I kept my mouth shut. Clarisse, on the other hand, glared at Silena. "Look, little miss prissy, I don't have time for you to talk about the definition between love and crushes, okay? I have a plan to form and you're the only one who can help Grover and me."

Silena crossed her arms over her chest as she glared right back at Clarisse.

"What did I say about threatening me, Clarisse? Besides, do you two even have a plan for this little escapade?"

That caught Clarisse off-guard, as it did me. It came to my mind that we didn't even have a good plan. Even if we did, it backfired on us the moment we talked to Percy and Annabeth. I looked sheepish as I said quietly.

"No, not really."

Clarisse smacked me on the back of the head, making me hold the back of my head in pain. I rubbed the spot tenderly as I whispered. "What was that for?" Clarisse said back, in the same tone. "For being an idiot."

Silena watched this exchange, her eyes rolling so hard I was afraid they go to the back of her head. She sighed finally, like she was excepting defeat. She smirked at us then and she said.

"You two knuckleheads don't have a plan? Well, what were you going to do? Make Percy and Annabeth forgive each other? Forgive me if I'm a little realistic, but that's not going to work. You can't force love. Love comes naturally and it may take time for those two lovebirds to ever come to their senses."

I shook my head. "I think they've already come to their senses, but there's something else going on. When they first met, I knew that they were…well…" Clarisse covered my mouth before I even finished my sentence. She glared at me again for the millionth time.

"Don't finish that sentence or you're going to make me sick."

Silena, on the other hand, looked dreamily. "Well, he is right. They are what they are. Its fate, everyone knows that. Each person, male or female, is put on this Earth to find their one and only. It may be a hard journey for the two, but in the end, they will overcome anything. You know love conquers all, right?"

Clarisse and I both looked at each other, both green in the face. Okay, normally, this wouldn't bother me, but the way Silena said it made me want to throw up. It was too…I couldn't even find a word that would describe this situation. Silena looked at us like she was insulted.

"Well, what did you expect? I am the daughter of the Goddess of Love, for Zeus' sake."

Raising another eyebrow at Silena, I nodded. "You're right. Sorry if we insulted you, Silena. Now, despite all that will you help us?"

At first I thought Silena was going to refuse, but instead she smiled widely.

"In the honor of Aphrodite, I will help you get Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to rekindle their once proud romance."

Clarisse cleared her throat. "Don't talk like that again or you'll find your head in a toilet."

8888888888888888888888888888

The plan with Silena seemed like a good idea at first and when two days past by and it was Friday night, we were back at square one.

Clarisse and I were sitting around the campfire. Not together of course since we were not supposed to be seen together. Everyone was there, except Percy and Annabeth. They were gone again. Silena went to spy on them for us.

I was about to walk over to Clarisse when Silena sat by me. She looked tired and she looked like she was about to surrender. She looked at me then and my worst fears were confirmed.

"I quit! Those two can find love on their own!"

I looked incredulous at her. "Why, what happened?" She growled in a low tone as she pointed toward the Big House.

"Percy and Annabeth were talking over there. I was low in the bushes, watching them closely. Annabeth was alone, watching the stars and then I saw our Romeo, Percy, come up to her completely ignoring her presence. Then she stopped him. He glanced at her and I saw him smile. He said something to her and she looked angry. She then…she slapped him then. She slapped Percy right across the face. She screamed at him and I saw the look of hurt and hatred on her face. It seems that our compliment plan didn't work. I am sorry, Grover, but I give up on them. Those two are impossible!"

With that, Silena stood up and walked back over to her roommates. Then I heard another voice. "What are we going to do now?" I looked over at Clarisse, who was looking low-spirited. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just watch the chips fall where they may because I don't think any plan will work on Percy and Annabeth. Like as Silena said, they are too stubborn. Percy and Annabeth can make their own choices about this. But I just hope we see them tomorrow at the dance."

Clarisse nodded as she looked toward the Big House. "Yeah, they better or I will lock them in a closet together."

8888888888888888888888888888


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Regular POV**

And finally, Saturday night arrived and everyone was gathered at the dining pavilion. The tables were gone with nothing except the marble floor. Clarisse stood by the punch bowl, bobbing her head slightly to the music that was playing in the background. She had to thank her boyfriend later for putting in speakers.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she smiled. "Hello Chris." Chris Rodriguez smiled at the sight of his girlfriend's face. He looked at her up and down and his smiled grew wider.

"You look absolutely fantastic, Clarisse."

And she should be looking fantastic. She wasn't wearing a dress like all the other girls, she was wearing a red blouse, a medium-length black skirt, and red high heels which brought up her height some. She leaned up to kiss Chris really quick. "Thanks. And I love what you did to the pavilion."

Chris blushed slightly at the compliment. Clarisse smiled warmly at Chris before she heard another voice behind her. "Hey Clarisse! Is it time to start the real party yet?"

Silena Beauregard came running up to her in record speed. Clarisse raised an eyebrow at Silena's dress. It was silver with black rose embroidery going from the side down to her black heels. She wondered how Silena could even walk in that or even run in it.

Then, right behind Silena, Grover ran up to them, panting. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and dress pants. His hooves were covered tonight by his tennis shoes. He said to Silena.

"Percy is heading this way!"

Silena waved her hands to order to tell Grover to keep his voice down. She then asked him. "What was he doing?"

Grover was still panting with his hands on his knees, but he replied anyway. "He was heading toward here. I haven't seen Annabeth though. I asked her friends at Athena's cabin and they told me that Annabeth kept herself hidden all day in the bathroom."

Groaning, Clarisse shook her head. "So she's not coming."

Silena smirked. "It could be that, or it could be that Annabeth was getting ready for the dance."

Confusion darkened Grover's features before he burst out laughing. He fell over on the ground laughing hysterically. He managed to say through the laughter.

"Annabeth? You're talking about Annabeth right? She--hah--she'd never doll herself up!"

In order for Grover to shut up, Clarisse walked over and hit him on the back of the head. Grover stopped laughing instantly and glared at Clarisse. "What? I was saying the truth! Annabeth is not like that!"

"Oh no?"

Clarisse then pointed toward the entrance of the pavilion and there was Annabeth, or was it? Grover and Chris' jaw dropped at the sight of her. Annabeth was wearing a long shimmering pink dress that looked like it was made from the Gods and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was in a long braid with pink ribbon wrapped around the braid, she was wearing light makeup that helped some of the natural beauty that Annabeth had. She looked sheepish as she entered the pavilion, looking around like she was looking for someone.

And Clarisse, Grover, Silena, and Chris knew who she was looking for. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Silena touched under Grover's chin and pushed it back into place. She looked smug as she took another glance at Annabeth. "See, she can clean up nicely." Clarisse raised an eyebrow at Silena, if she didn't know better Silena looked at little jealous at all the attention that Annabeth was receiving.

"I still don't see Percy yet. Didn't you say he left his cabin, Grover?"

Clarisse turned to her boyfriend and Grover. Chris was looking over the crowd, looking for Percy.

Grover nodded glumly. "Yes I did. But I didn't know where he was going!"

"Where was who going, Grover?"

Grover let out a squeal as he heard Annabeth's voice. Annabeth was standing in front of the group with her hands on her hips, tapping her toe in a motherly manner. She glared at Grover.

"I knew something was going on here! And you even got Silena on it, ugh! Tell me what is going on!"

Gulping, Grover turned to Chris, Clarisse, and Silena. Chris paled at the sight of Annabeth's angry face, so he grabbed Clarisse's hand.

"Come on, Clarisse, let's dance!"

Clarisse nodded quickly as Chris lead her to the dance floor. Even though she was the toughest girl here, she would never stand up to an angry Annabeth.

Standing there frozen, Silena bit her lip as she stared between Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth was literally sizzling with anger and Grover was cowering under her stare.

Silena took all her courage and walked up to Annabeth. "Annabeth, don't be mad at Grover, it wasn't his idea!" Annabeth then glowered at Silena.

"And what idea is this? What are you guys planning?!"

"Um…."

"What? What is the big secret?!"

"We were planning to help you and Percy."

Grover's voice was so quiet, but it could be heard by everyone at the dance. Everyone turned toward Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth paled til she was white as snow. She licked her dry lips nervously.

"So that's what this was all about? Look Grover, I know you're trying to be our friend, but what's going on between Percy and me is none of your business!"

Silence took over the whole dance as Annabeth pushed her way through the crowd, tears streaming down her face.

Clarisse watched as Annabeth left with a sad look on her face. She then turned to Grover. She shook her head in disgust.

"Nice move Einstein. Brilliant idea! You just had to tell her our plan, didn't you, genius?"

Silena glared at Clarisse as she helped Grover up. "You knew she was going to find out eventually, Clarisse!"

"But still, she still could've found out in a better way!"

"I didn't see you coming with any idealistic plans, Silena!"

Grover got between them and said to both of them. "Look girls, aren't we being a little hasty here?" Silena nodded. "Grover's right. We're acting like children. We have no one to blame but ourselves. Maybe trying to help Percy and Annabeth was a bad idea."

Noticing her boyfriend shooing the crowd around from the scene, Clarisse couldn't help but also to nod her head on agreement.

"You're right. We are not the fates here. Well, we tried, but I guess we didn't try as hard as we could."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Annabeth panted as she reached Long Island sound. She placed her hands on her knees as she bent over in exhaustion. She was sick and tired of people playing with her life. She didn't need her friends to try and help her with her love life. It was bad enough that the one person she cared about the most didn't even notice her.

Anyone could see that.

No, love was not right for Annabeth. She didn't need it. Every time she did, she only got burned in the end. Luke burned her, so why not Percy? Percy was nothing but a stuck-up, snot-nosed…

He wasn't that. Percy was so much more to her. Why couldn't she see that more clearly? They have been friends for so long and were they just going to throw it all away because of a stupid prophecy? But Annabeth wanted more than a friendship with Percy, so much more than a friendship.

She made her way down the sandy hill toward the ocean. She half-hoped that Percy was there, but alas he wasn't. He was nowhere to be found and it made Annabeth want to cry out in frustration.

Instead she went to shore and sat down on the wet sand, not caring that her one of a kind dress was getting sand on it. She just wanted to be alone.

"So, here we are again, huh Annabeth?"

Annabeth slowly turned her face toward the sound of the voice. She felt her breath caught at the sight of Percy Jackson standing right next to her. He wasn't in any dance attire either. He was wearing his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans like he normally does. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out into sea. His green eyes watching the waves and yet he didn't see anything at all.

Deciding to break the silence, Annabeth said to him. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

Percy then looked down at her with an amused grin on his face.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

Annabeth sighed in annoyance before saying. "Why do you always have to be annoying?"

Chuckling softly, Percy sat down next to her on the shore. He looked down at her outfit and if Annabeth didn't know better, he scoffed at it. She nervously patted her dress.

"What? Is there sand on my dress?"

Percy shook his head as he placed his hand on her braid, slowing unraveling it. He said as the last bit of the ribbon was gone. "I do not like you dolled up like this. It's unnatural." Annabeth let out an aggravated sigh.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Observant, but I actually wanted to look nice for the dance. Is that so wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No, but I expected this out the Aphrodite cabin, not the Athena one. You're better then this, Annabeth. You don't need make-up or pretty dresses to impress people."

Blinking, Annabeth stared in awe at Percy. "Really?" Percy nodded as he turned to stare into her eyes.

"Yeah, I really do. Annabeth…why did you get all dressed up anyway? From what I heard, you were not even going to the dance."

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

Rolling his eyes, Percy pinned Annabeth with a gimlet stare. "Just because you can, that doesn't mean you should." He then placed his finger on the tip of her nose, playfully hitting it with his finger. Annabeth wriggled her nose in annoyance at the gesture.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not mocking you, Annabeth."

"Then why does it seem like you are?"

Percy sighed melodramatically. "Why doesn't anything I do make you happy? Why is it that everything I do, you throw it back in my face?!"

That threw Annabeth off in a stuttering loon. "I—I—I don't know what you mean!" She then crossed her arms in anger, turning away from Percy. Then, just like that, Annabeth was resting against Percy's arm. Percy took his other arm and nudged Annabeth gently.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, don't be angry with me."

Annabeth let out a 'humph!' before moving even farther away from Percy.

"Please Annabeth, don't do this…"

Breaking her vow of silence toward him, she turned on him like a viper. "Don't do what? Be angry at you?! I have the right to be angry at you! You've be ignoring me since you came back!"

That set Percy's own anger off. "Me?! No, I believe that it was you that was ignoring me! Every time I tried to talk about you about what happened, you turned me off like a switch! You made me believe that I wasn't good enough a friend for you anymore! I actually felt betrayed, Annabeth! After all we've been through together, I at least thought we had something, but no! You pushed me away!"

Words couldn't express what Annabeth was feeling at that moment. She felt angry, she felt annoyed and mostly, she felt guilty. Hearing what Percy was going through made her feel awful. How could she do this to her best friend? She had to admit that her life was boring without him in her life. How could one prophecy break them apart? Weren't they supposed to overcome every obstacle that came their way?

Maybe not all obstacles can be overcome.

"Annabeth? What are you thinking?"

Annabeth sniffed as fresh tears came into her gray eyes. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry that I was selfish. I have not been a good friend to you at all."

Percy felt his jaw drop slightly at what she said. But seeing the tears in her eyes brought a whole new emotion to him. He wanted to comfort her. Going closer to her, he gently pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. He rested his chin on her head, softly kissing the top of her head. Annabeth laughed softly.

"How did you become so affectionate?"

Laughing himself, Percy shrugged. "I really don't know? Instinct, maybe?"

"Instinct? That's funny Percy."

Percy smiled as he pulled back and looked down into her eyes. He then saw the smile on Annabeth's face.

"See? Smiling isn't that hard to do."

Annabeth answered that by playfully hitting him on the arm.

"I was right. You are annoying."

Percy smirked at that. "Now we're back to the annoying thing."

"You're impossible!"

They both laughed for a few seconds before Percy looked back at Annabeth seriously.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"I'm sorry about what happened last year. It was none of my business who you were thinking of for the last line of the prophecy."

Annabeth bit her lip gently as she grasped her hands nervously. Percy saw this and he took matter into his own hands. He wrapped both of his hands around hers. He could still feel them shaking in nervousness.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Taking a long deep breath, Annabeth said. "Percy, remember I told you that Luke was not the person I was thinking of?"

Percy tightened his grip on her hands. "Yes, I do remember that. Why?" Annabeth leaned up against Percy's chest, biting her lip more. "What would you say if I told you the person I was thinking of was you?"

"I'd say you have got to be kidding."

Annabeth glared at him. "What? You don't believe me?" Percy nodded as he started to loosen his hands on hers. "Truthfully, Annabeth, I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know if you're lying to me or you're telling me the truth. I don't know if I can trust you."

Percy and Annabeth stared into each other's eyes, not realizing for an instant that their lips were millimeters apart. Percy whispered.

"Now, last time, I didn't get a proper answer. I'm going to ask this again. Why did you kiss me?"

Annabeth blushed pink before leaning her face slightly more forward. She whispered back. "I guess I had no reason except for the fact that I really like you. I mean really _really_ like you."

"Isn't that the same as love?"

"Don't you think at this stage and at our age love is too…cliché?"

Percy smiled as he gently rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

"I know as a guy I should probably say yes, but my heart is not saying that it's cliché, Annabeth. I--I--I love you."

Waiting for the rejection that was to come, Percy pulled back to give her space, but Annabeth pulled him back to her and kissed him with a fire that she never thought she had. Their first kiss was unplanned, but this one, this one was beyond all reason.

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back. Annabeth put her arms around neck for his support as she lost herself inside the kiss. They didn't notice the tide, which was sort of violent before was now at peace.

After a few minutes, Annabeth pulled away to catch her breath. She smiled dreamily down at Percy's face. "Okay, forget the first kiss; this was our true first kiss." Percy laughed softly as he kissed her softly on her warm lips. He then pulled back, looking into her gray eyes.

"You're right, that was our real first kiss, now how about we head back to the dance? I've got a date now and everything."

Annabeth smirked as Percy helped her up. "And I suppose we should thank them."

"Thank who?"

"Grover, Clarisse and Silena. They were trying to set us up."

Percy looked incredulous at her. "They were trying to set us up? How could they do that?" Annabeth shrugged. "It seemed that Clarisse is a little more thoughtful than we thought."

"Or the fact that she actually has feelings."

Annabeth nudged Percy roughly as they walked back up the hill toward camp. He took the nudge well. He then, to Annabeth's protests, took her hand in his. Annabeth, in the end, let him hold her hand as they made their way back to the dance.

When they arrived, everyone went silent. Percy took it in stride as he walked like nobody was staring at them in awe.

"Alright, everybody! Step aside! What is so fascinating?! Oh…Percy, Annabeth."

Clarisse stopped in her tracks with Grover, Chris, and Silena behind her. Silena stood there with a shell-shocked face at the sight of Annabeth and Percy holding hands.

"What's going on?"

Annabeth smiled as she looked up at Percy.

"It seems your plan worked guys. Percy and I have made up."

Clarisse looked suspicious as she looked between them. "Made up how?" Annabeth waved her hand impatiently. "I don't want to go into the gory details, so how about we just forget this happened and go back to our lives?"

Grover noticed that Clarisse was about to say something else, but he shook his head.

"Leave them alone, Clarisse. I think they helped themselves out."

And it was true because in the next second, Percy took Annabeth's hand and they went out to the middle of the dance floor. Clarisse's jaw was still dropping at the sight. Chris went over to his girlfriend and pushed her chin back up.

"Well, Clarisse, it seems that you did your job well."

Clarisse looked up at Chris with a defeated look on her face. "I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

She then pouted like a little child.

"I really wanted to lock them up in a closet."


End file.
